sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ταοϊσμός
Ταοϊσμός Taoism thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσικές Θεωρίες Χημικές ΘεωρίεςΓεωλογικές Θεωρίες Βιολογικές Θεωρίες Οικονομικές Θεωρίες Φιλοσοφικές Θεωρίες ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσική Θεωρία Χημική Θεωρία Γεωλογική Θεωρία Βιολογική Θεωρία Οικονομική Θεωρία ]] thumb|300px| Στάδια ανάπτυξης μίας Επιστημονικής Θεωρίας - Mία θρησκεία αλλά ταυτόχρονα και μία Φιλοσοφική Θεωρία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ταοϊσμός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Tao". Εισαγωγή Ο Ταοϊσμός ως όρος χρησιμοποιείται για να προσδιορίσει: # Μια φιλοσοφική σχολή βασισμένη στα κείμενα του Τάο Τε Κινγκ (απoδίδονται στον Λάο Τσε και εκφέρονται εναλλακτικά ως Ντάο Ντε Τζινγκ) και του Τζουανγκτζί. # Μια οικογένεια οργανωμένων θρησκευτικών κινημάτων όπως οι σέκτες Ζενγκγί ("Ορθοδοξία") ή Κουαντζέν ("πλήρης πραγματικότητα"), που αντλούν την καταγωγή τους από το Τζανγκ Νταολίνγκ της ύστερης δυναστείας Χαν (Han Dynasty); # Την κινεζική λαϊκή θρησκεία. Ανάλυση Η λέξη "Ταοϊσμός" χρησιμοποιείται ως μετάφραση των κινεζικών όρων Νταοζιάο (道教 "διδασκαλίες/θρησκεία του Ντάο") και Νταοζία (道家 "σχολήτου Ντάο"). Ο χαρακτήρας Τάο 道 (ή Ντάο, ανάλογα με το σχήμα εκλατινισμού της λέξης που ακολουθεί κανείς σημαίνει "ατραπός" ή "δρόμος", αλλά στην κινεζική θρησκεία και φιλοσοφία έχει προσλάβει περισσότερο αφηρημένα νοήματα. *Το σύνθετο''Νταοζιάο'' αναφέρεται στον Ταοϊσμό ως θρησκεία. *Το Νταοζία αναφέρεται στην δραστηριότητα των λογίων κατά τη σπουδή τους. Ας σημειωθεί εδώ ότι η συγκεκριμμένη διάκριση είναι αφ' εαυτής αντιφατική και παρουσιάζει δυσκολίες ως προς την ερμηνεία της. Επικρατεί αρκετή σύγχυση σε ό,τι αφορά στο νόημα του Ταοϊσμού, καθώς ο όρος χρησιμοποιείται συχνά εσφαλμένα για να περιγράψει παρόμοιες φιλοσοφικές σχολές όπως το Ζεν. Σε ορισμένες χώρες και σε διαφορετικά εννοιολογικά πλαίσια (για παράδειγμα, στις "ταοϊστικές" οργανώσεις της Κίνας και της Ταϊβάν), ο όρος εφαρμόζεται στην κινεζική Λαϊκή Θρησκεία, χάριν αναγνώρισης. Ωστόσο πολλοί, αν όχι οι περισσότεροι, από εκείνουν που ακολουθούν τις συγκεκριμένες θρησκείες δεν αναγνωρίζουν τον Ταοϊσμό (σε οποιαδήποτε γλώσσα) ως όνομα της θρησκείας του. Επιπλέον, οι αρκετές μορφές αυτού που συνήθως αποκαλείται "ελίτ" ή "οργανωμένος" Ταοϊσμός συνήθως διακρίνουν τις τελετουργικές δραστηριότητές του από εκείνες της λαϊκής θρησκείας, τις οποίες οι επαγγελματίες Ταοϊστές (Νταοσί) τείνουν να θεωρούν ως υποβαθμισμένες. Η κινεζική αλχημεία, η κινεζική αστρολογία, η κινεζική κουζίνα, αρκετές κινεζικές πολεμικές τέχνες, η κινεζική παραδοσιακή ιατρική, το φενγκ σούϊ, πολλά στυλ του "τζι γκονγκ", παρουσιάζουν κάποια σχέση με τον Ταοϊσμό. Ιστορία Ανάλογα με τα συμφραζόμενα που αποδίδει κανείς στον Ταοϊσμό, οι ρίζες του είναι δυνατόν να ανιχνευθούν σε: * προϊστορικές κινεζικές θρησκείες * στη σύνθεση του "Τάο τε Κινγκ" (3ος ή 4ος αιώνας π.Χ.) στη δραστηριότητα του Ζανγκ Νταολίνγκ (2ος αιώνας). Εναλλακτικά, υφίσταται ο ισχυρισμός πως ο "Ταοϊσμός" ως διακριτή θρησκευτική οντότητα διαμορφώθηκε σε ύστερες περιόδους, ως αντίδραση στην νεοαφιχθείσα θρησκεία του Βουδισμού, ή με την κωδικοποίηση των κειμένων Σανγκτσίνγκ και Λινμπάο, (4ος αιώνας). Σύμφωνα με άλλες αφηγήσεις ο Λάο Τσε (ο υποτιθέμενος συγγραφέας του Τάο Τε Κινγκ/Ντάο Ντε Τζινγκ) υπήρξε διδάσκαλος τόσο του Βούδδα όσο και του Κομφούκιου. Ο πρώιμος Ταοϊσμός φαίνεται πως σχετίστηκε με αρχαία εικονογραφία, τον μυστικισμό και τη γηγενή προγονολατρεία. Ο παρατηρούμενος συμβολισμός σε κελύφη χελώνας προηγείται χρονικά της πρώιμης κινεζικής καλλιγραφίας και είναι η βάση της γραπτής Κινεζικής σε τέχνεργα που χρονολογούνται προγενέστερα του 1600 π.Χ. δυναστεία Χαν (206 π.Χ. - 220) Κατά την πρώιμη περίοδο της δυναστείας ο Χαν λατρευόταν ως θείος, είτε σε σχέση ή συγχωνευμένος με τον Κίτρινο Αυτοκράτορα. Μείζον κείμενο από το κίνημα Χουάνγκ-Λάο (Huang-Lao) είναι το Χουαϊνανζί, (Huainanzi), που ερμηνεύει τις πρώιμες ταοϊστικές διδασκαλίες στο φως της αναζήτησης για αθανασία. Ο Zhang Daoling ισχυρίστηκε ότι άρχισε να λαμβάνει νέες αποκαλύψεις από τον Λάο Τσε το 142 μ.Χ. όντας στην (νυν) επαρχία Σιτσουάν και γύρω από τον πυρήνα αυτών των αποκαλύψεων ίδρυσε την Τιανσί (Tianshi) σέκτα ("Ουράνιοι Διδάσκαλοι"). Ασκούσε την πνευματική θεραπεία και συνέλεγε προσφορές "πέντε χούφτες ρύζι" από τους οπαδούς του, γεγονός που οδήγησε σε στην ανάλογη εναλλακτική ονομασία του κινήματός του. Το κεντρικό μήνυμα του Ζανγκ Νταολίνγκ ήταν πως η ουράνια τάξη θα έφθανε σύντομα στο τέλος της και θα τη διαδεχόταν μια περίοδος "Μεγάλης Ειρήνης", (Ταϊπίνγκ). Στην πραγματικότητα οι δραστηριότητες της συγκεκριμένης σέκτας επιτάχυναν την πτώσης της Χαν δυναστείας. Το ίδιο θα μπορούσε να λεχθεί για τους σύγχρονους του Ζανγκ Νταολίνγκ Ταοϊστές της σέκτας του "Κίτρινου Τουρμπανιού". Ο εγγονός του Ζανγκ ίδρυσε ένα θεοκρατικό κράτος στην επαρχία Σιτσουάν. Η σύγχρονη σέκτα Zhengyi διεκδικεί την καταγωγή της από τη σέκτα των Ουράνιων Διδασκάλων και ο νυν Ουράνιος Διδάσκαλος ζει στην Ταϊβάν. Ο Λαο Τσε έλαβε την αυτοκρατορική αναγνώριση ως θεότητα το 166. Το Γιν και Γιάνγκ και τα "πέντε στοιχεία" ως θεωρίες προέρχονται από εκείνη την εποχή, αλλά δεν ενσωματώθηκαν εξαρχής στον Ταοϊσμό. Το όνομα Νταοτζία προέρχεται από τη δυναστεία Χαν. Στην ιστορία του Σίμα Κιάν (κεφ. 63) αναφέρεται στους αθανάτους. Στον Λίου Ξιάνγκ σχετίζεται με τον Λαοτζί και τον Ζουανγκτζί. Εντέλει ο όρος Νταοτζιάο εφαρμόστηκε για τα θρησκευτικά κινήματα που αναφέρονται πιο πάνω. Οι δύο όροι χρησιμοποιούνταν εναλλακτικά έως πρόσφατα και η διάκρισή τους έγινε από κομφουκιανιστές συγγραφείς. Το πρωιμότερο σχόλιο για το Ντάο Ντε Τζινγκ είναι αυτό του Χεσάνγκ Γκονγκ (Ο "Διδάσκαλος της Όχθης"), εκπροσώπου του θρησκευτικού Ταοϊσμού. Η Περίοδος των Τριών Βασιλείων (220 - 265) Η σχολή Xuanxue ("Μυστηριώδης Σοφία"), στην οποία περιλαμβάνεται ο Γουανγκ Μπι, εστιάζεται στα κείμενα του Λαοτζί και του Ζουανγκτζί αλλά όχι στην οργανωμένη θρησκεία. Έξι Δυναστείες (316 - 589) Ο Ταοϊστής αλχημιστής Γκε Χονγκ, γνωστός επίσης ως Baopuzi (抱扑子 Ο "Διδάσκαλος που Αγκαλιάζει την Απλότητα") ενεργός κατά τον τρίτο και τέταρτο αιώνα μ.Χ. άσκησε μεγάλη επίδραση στον ύστερο Ταοϊσμό. Σημαντικά κείμενα του Ταοϊσμού γράφηκαν στη διάρκεια αυτής της περιόδου, ανάμεσα στα οποία περιλαμβάνονται το Shangqing (上清 "Ύψιστη Αγνότητα") (365 - 370) και το Lingbao (靈寶 "Ιερός Θησαυρός") (397 - 402) που λήφθηκαν στο Μαοσάν. Οι αποκαλύψεις Σανγκκίνγκ λήφθηκαν από τον Yang Xi, συγγενή του Γκε Χονγκ. Στα συγκεκριμένα κείμενα δόθηκε έμφαση στον διαλογιστικό οραματισμό (內觀 neiguan). Αναφερόταν στον ουρανό Σανγκκίνγκ, ο οποίος βρισκόταν υπεράνω του ύψιστου ουρανού των Ταοϊστών του Ουράνιου Διδάσκαλου. Οι αποκαλύψεις του Γιανγκ Ξι θεωρούνταν το αποτέλεσμα των επισκέψεων των κατοίκων αυτού του ουρανού (οι "Ζεν Ρεν") πολλοί από τους οποίους ήταν πρόγονοι ενός αριστοκρατικού κύκλου της νότιας Κίνας. Οι Ζεν Ρεν αναφερόταν σε μια αποκάλυψη, η οποία θα λάμβανε χώρα το 384 και διατείνονταν πως μόνον ορισμένα άτομα από αυτούς τους αριστοκρατικούς κύκλους είχαν επιλεγεί να σωθούν. Τον πρώτο αιώνα της εμφάνισής του ο Ταοϊσμός Σανγκκίνγκ ήταν απομονωνμένος στους συγκεκριμένους φιλοσοφικούς κύκλους. Αργότερα ο Tao Hongjing (456 - 536) κωδικοποίησε και σχολίασε τα κείμενα του Γιάνγκ Ξι, ανοίγοντας έτσι το δρόμο για τη μετατροπή του Ταοϊσμού Shangching σε λαϊκή θρησκεία. Οι γραφές Λινγκμπάο πρόσθεσαν ορισμένα βουδιστικά στοιχεία, ανάμεσα στα οποία περιλαμβάνονται τελετουργικές ψαλμωδίες, και έδωσαν έμφαση στην παγκόσμια σωτηρία. Στο Huahujing (化胡經 "Γραφή της Μεταστροφής των Βαρβάρων") καταγράφεται ο ισχυρισμός πως ο Λάο Τσε πήγε στην Ινδία, όπου δίδαξε λιγότερα εξελιγμένα δόγματα με το όνομα του Βούδδα. Οι Βουδιστές με τη σειρά τους είχαν αντιρρήσεις και οι αυτοκράτορες καταδίκασαν "κανονικά" τον ισχυρισμό. Παρόμοιος ισχυρισμός υπάρχει και στο Xishengjing (西升經 "Γραφή της Δυτικής Εξύψωσης"). Tang Dynasty (618 - 907) Ο Taoism κέρδισε αρκετό κύρος στην China κατά τη περίοδο της Tang dynasty. Θρησκευτικός Ταοϊσμός Ο Ταοϊσμός ως θρησκεία δεν επικεντρώνεται γύρω από δόγματα και δεν υπάρχουν γνωστές ταοϊστικές "διακηρύξεις πίστης". Ταυτόχρονα είναι δυνατόν να αναγνωρίσει κανείς ορισμένες χρακτηριστικές πεποιθήσεις ή υποθέσεις. Πέραν της κινεζικής λαϊκής θρησκείας, διάφορα τελετουργικά και ασκήσεις θεωρούνται από τους ακόλουθους του Ταοϊσμού ότι επηρεάζουν θετικά τη φυσική υγεία, ευθυγραμμίζουν την πνευματική ύπαρξη με τις κοσμικές δυνάμεις ή ωθούν σε εκστατικά πνευματικά ταξίδια. Αυτού του είδους οι ιδέες φαίνονται βασικές γιατον Ταοϊσμό στις ελίτ μορφές του. Φιλοσοφικός Ταοϊσμός Ο όρος φιλοσοφικός Ταοϊσμός δεν αναφέρεται σε μία συγκεκριμένη ταοϊστική σχολή ή διακριτούς φιλοσόφους και είναι τμήμα του Ξουανξού και άλλων ρευμάτων σκέψης. Η διάκριση ανάμεσα στον φιλοσοφικό και τον θρησκευτικό Ταοϊσμό είναι τόσο δύσκολη, όσο ο ορισμός του ίδιου του Ταοϊσμού. Πιστοί του "Θρησκευτικού" Ταοϊσμού πιθανώς δεν έχουν ποτέ διαβάσει τη σκέψη του Λάο Τσε, Ζουανγκζί ή Ντάοζανγκ και το γεγονός ότι αποκαλούνται Ταοϊστές πιθανώς προκαλεί αμηχανία ή φαίνεται κατασκευασμένο. Ο φιλοσοφικός Ταοϊσμός δίνει έμφαση σε διάφορες έννοιες *του Ντάο Ντε Τζινγκ όπως η "μη δράση" (γου γουέι), το κενό, η απόσπαση, η δύναμη της απαλότητας (ή ευλυγισία) και *του Ζουανγκζί όπως η δεκτικότητα, ο αυθορμητισμός, ο σχετικισμός των ανθρώπινων δρόμων στη ζωή, οι τρόποι ομιλίας και συμπεριφοράς. Ως είναι φυσικό το ενδιαφέρον συγκεντρώνεται γύρω από το ντάο -ποιο δρόμο θα έπρεπε να ακολουθούμε και κυρίως τι είναι το ντάο, πώς μπορούμε να το γνωρίσουμε. Η αποσπασμένη συζήτηση και η απροθυμία διαμόρφωσης κάποιου συγκεκριμένου τρόπου έκφρασης διαμορφώνει ένα status παραδοξότητας μάλλον παρά δογματισμού. Εξαιτίας αυτού τα ταοϊστικά κείμενα διαφέρουν αισθητά από εκείνα του Κομφουκιανισμού. Οι ταοϊστές σχολιαστές προβληματίζονται από τις εισαγωγικές προτάσεις του Ντάο Ντε Τζινγκ, οι οποίες συνήθως μεταφράζονται ως: :Ο δρόμος που μπορεί να προφερθεί δεν είναι ο αιώνιος Δρόμος. :Το όνομα που μπορεί να αονομαστεί, δεν είναι το αιώνιο Όνομα. Στην κινεζική γλώσσα to "道" ή "Ντάο" χρησιμοποιείται τόσο ως ουσιαστικό όσο και ως ρήμα. Η μετάφραση 'Δρόμος' για το ουσιαστικό αποδίδει αρκετούς συνειρμούς, αλλά η μετάφραση για το ρήμα ντάο = ομιλείν δείχνει αταίριαστη με το γενικό εννοιολογικό πλαίσιο του Ταοϊσμού, εκτός και αν αποδώσει κανείς στο ρήμα τις έννοιες του κηρύττειν, της'' διατύπωσης'' κ.λπ. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Σκεπτικισμός *Επικουρισμός *Στωικισμός *Κυνισμός *αίσθηση *εμπειρισμός *Φυσική Θεωρία *Επιστημονική Θεωρία *Οικονομική Θεωρία *Συμπαντική Θεωρία *Κοσμοθεωρία Βιβλιογραφία *Chang, Stephen T. The Great Tao (Tao Longevity LLC, 1985). ISBN 0-942196-01-5. *Graham, A.C. Disputers of the Tao: Philosophical Argument in Ancient China (Open Court, 1993). ISBN 0-8126-9087-7 *Graham, A.C. (translator). Chuang-tzu: The Inner Chapters (Indianapolis: Hackett Publishing Company, 2001). ISBN 0-87220-581-9 *Jordan, David K. Gods, Ghosts, and Ancestors: The Folk Religion of a Taiwanese Village (Berkeley: University of California Press, 1972). *Kaltenmark, Max. Lao Tzu and Taoism (Stanford: Stanford University Press, 1969 French 1965). *Knauer, Elfried R. "The Queen Mother of the West: A Study of the Influence of Western Protoypes on the Iconogaphy of the Taoist Deity." In Contact and Exchange in the Ancient World. Ed. Victor H. Mair. University of Hawai'i Press. 2006 Pp. 62-115. ISBN 9780824828844; ISBN 0824828844 *Kohn, Livia. The Taoist Experience: An Anthology (Albany: SUNY Press, 1993). *Lau, D. C. Lao Tzu: Tao Te Ching (London: Penguin Classics, 1963). ISBN 0-14-044131-X *Maspero, Henri,.Taoism and Chinese Religion (Amherst: University of Massachusetts Press, 1981). ISBN 0-87023-308-4 *Ni, Hua-Ching. Tao: The Subtle Universal Law and the Integral Way of Life (SevenStar Communications, 1998). ISBN 0-937064-65-3 *Robinet. Isabelle. Taoist Meditation: The Mao-shan Tradition of Great Purity (Albany: SUNY Press, 1993 French 1989). *Robinet, Isabelle. Taoism: Growth of a Religion (Stanford: Stanford University Press, 1997 French 1992). *Schipper, Kristopher. The Taoist Body (Berkeley: University of California Press, 1993 French version 1982). *Sivin, Nathan. Chinese Alchemy: Preliminary Studies (Cambridge: Harvard UP, 1968). *Sommer, Deborah. Chinese Religion: An Anthology of Sources (Oxford University Press, 1995). ISBN 0-19-508895-6 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *alt.philosophy.taoism FAQ, original Taoism Internet FAQ *Ένα Προσωπικό Τάο, "modern Tao Te Ching book exploring Taoism, life and how to find oneself" *Κέντρο Νταοϊστικών Σπουδών, web-based resource for the study and practice of Daoism *道德經 Νταοντετζίνγκ — Βιβλίο της Σοφίας, Pīnyīn/Κινεζική, Αγγλική, και Γερμανική μετάφραση *Jade Purity, κείμενα του φιλοσοφικού Νταοϊσμού *Shuhai Wenyuan, κείμενα και εργαλεία για τη διευκόλυνση της ανάγνωσης,έρευνας και κατανόησης της αρχαίας κινεζικής φιλοσοφίας, πανεπιστήμιο της Χαβάης *Taoism, Ontario Consultants on Religious Tolerance *Taoism, Religion Facts *Taoism, Θρησκευτικά κινήματα, πανεπιστήμιο της Βιρτζίνια *Ταοϊσμός, Εγκυκλοπαίδεια της Φιλοσοφίας του Στάνφορντ *Taoism.net, Αληθές Τάο *Εισαγωγή στον Ταοϊσμό, online μελέτη του Ταοϊσμού *Ταοϊσμός και Φιλοσοφία του Τάι Τσι Τσουάν, Empty Mirrors Press *Ταοϊστική κουλτούρα & Κέντρο Πληροφόρησης, Hong Kong Fung Ying Seen Koon Daoist Centre *Ταοϊστικά κείμενα, Internet Sacred Text Archive *Το Μεγάλο Τάο, βιβλία του Stephen T. Chang *The Way and Its Power, αγγλική, γαλλική και γερμανική, μετάφραση του Ντάο Ντε Τζινγκ *Βιβλιοθήκη Wu Chi Tao, ταοϊστικά, θρησκευτικά και μυστικιστικά κείμενα Category:Φιλοσοφικές Θεωρίες Category: Θρησκείες Γης